Talk:Bunco
See, I think this is a perfect character bio because it only deals with the character at hand (Bunco) without the plot summary involving the other characters from the story.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:38, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I agree. It is expedient for me to create just one character bio, and share the same bio broadly, as it covers all the characters and their interactions. When there are 5 characters or more in a story, it just seems to take up unnecessary time creating each bio individually. Two-Gun Lil's bio covers a lot of information, and while a bio like this which I was doing didn't take up a great deal of time, spread over several characters it felt like it added significantly to the creation. Of course, now that I have cut down to 2 vcharacters a day, something I am happy to do, it's not that large of an issue. The issue now, is that there are several characters I choose not to cover, as the 2 a day limit is difficult to catch when a single story has so many characters and I prefer to move on to the next story. I did get a bit overboard, where I was doing even a couple comics with characters in a day. Those are just my thoughts on the issue-to spend time creating an individual bio for a character like Bunco can take up some time. A full bio contains all the information, and is functional to relay the story. At any rate, a longer bio can be pared down, but a short bio takes research to fill with details, if desired. Just my junk in my head. lol KNO2skull (talk) 22:12, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :How 'bout if I make you a deal and say you can cover as many characters per day as you need to... provided they only come from two stories..? Fair enough?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:00, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, more than fair and helping with my ever-so-slight OCD. Thank you. :') :KNO2skull (talk) 16:33, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Linking to Comics and Such :Since I've been putting links to the comics in this since I started so long ago, it would have been nice to know that the 'see also' section excludes a link to the comic file. I can see nothing more informative than a link to the actual material. Almost all the pages I've posted have this. Some links provided are also more difficult to find through a simple online search. I also can find no documentation stating the'see also' area must necessarily exclude a link to the story. If you can please refer me to a page explaining a reason to exclude the link, I would appreciate it. :KNO2skull (talk) 18:00, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I know and I fully agree that it's my fault for not saying something sooner. With all the infobox/categorising issues, I chose to let that slide but, now that those have mostly been cleaned up (and thank you for that, btw!), I felt it was okay to mention now. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 19:23, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I know I can come off as harsh at times but... K2S: I will honestly say that, in the 11 months you have been here, you have progressed at what probably took me two years! I am very happy to have you aboard!Cebr1979 (talk) 19:29, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I do want to go by the book on these things. I have noticed most recently the Senestro page which sends a link to the Gutenberg site, containing the file of Blind Spot. I have been a bit lazy regarding the 'see also' section, as it sometimes seems the links go to pages that just double-up on the Wikia page, or like the Wikepedia link for Senestro, which adds nothing to the character. ::Would a 'links' section be more appropriate? In the 'Sinistro, Boy Fiend' character, for example, that had to lead to an 'unusual' blogsite, not as readily searched. I really like the convenience of coming back to a page and being able to click on the link for the story, yet if that is inappropriate I can cease for future contributions. ::KNO2skull (talk) 19:51, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I think I know what you mean but, at the same time, I'm not sure I totally get it so... How about you set the Senestro and Sinistro, Boy Fiend pages up the way you mean and I'll look at them tomorrow? Does that work?Cebr1979 (talk) 20:52, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Thank you. The Sinistro, Boy Fiend is set up the way I meant to do so, and I have not changed it. It links to the story at a blogsite, instead of using a site like the Digital Comic Museum or other comic archive site. :::I'm fine with the Senestro site, which was set up by someone else. I only added a picture. I just making a note that it sends the reader to a Gutenberg link of the novel like mine sends it to a link for the comic. I think that is what I intended to convey. :::KNO2skull (talk) 21:05, January 20, 2017 (UTC) (More on this here)Cebr1979 (talk) 23:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC)